fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
AlbaTross (SuperNatural)
Summary The Albatross appears to be a Colossal Worm-Like aquatic Creature That can devour things from tiny Speed boats, to luxury-class yachts, and sometimes can break a cruise ship in half, luckily the creature seems to only live and only stay in the Bermuda Triangle, after its discovery it’s now known that the creature was the cause of disappearances from all the ships and aircrafts in the area. SCF Files First discovered in 1999, Was flushed out from the depths after an accidental nuke drop from a bombing plane having malfunctions with the grip of the nuke, After which the nearby Military ships saw the explosion then after it cleared A giant figure sprouted out of the water, then slammed down back into the depths, long moments later, the creature sprouted back up, and showed its fangs and sank 1 of the 3 ships, the captains declared hard fire and started pummelling the creature with multiple hits before starting down and slapped one of the ships and hit a nearby by rocky island, which left it immobile and the one captain and the crew of that ship entered the remaining and soon approved for a return back to base, the two captains reported the incident to the general and did not believe them at-first but then soon dropping another bomb with the general watching it live on footage soon proved the existence of the creature, thus began all of the tests, and conclusions. So far it’s still being continued on for the study of the new creature later named in 2004 “The AlbaTross” Appearance According to documentations the albatross’ exterior composition seems to be a strong type of shell that seems to neglect the damage of Gunfire, Though multiple attempts of trying to crack the shell have been tested though soon discovered that an X-53 Bomba can break the armour and it’s revealed that below is a soft and vulnerable later of skin that can’t take high calibre weapons. It’s head seems relatively familiar to that of a dunkleosteus, It has 6 Long, sharp and abnormally thin fin-Like spikes near its head, it 6 six fins and a tail that too is similar to a dunkleosteus, and when threatened at a high rate 4 spiked grabbers sprout from its head. Personal/Documented Stats Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: The Albatross (Was actually being thought of a name before the Government decided to call it by the name of the things that follow it The birds that are called albatrosses) Gender: Female (Due to research and shell samples) Age: 119 (Due to Scale Samples, theorised to not be suitable for attacks until it’s 40-50 years of age) Classification: Colossal Ship-Wrecking Aquatic Worm Of Death Hobbies: Wandering Through the Bermuda seas, Attacking Trespassing ships or planes Location: The Bermuda Triangle Status: Active Length: 364 Metres Category: Class 1 Threat Level: Extreme Combat Statistics Tier: Low 7-C, Potentially High 7-C Powers And Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 2) (As it states on documentation it reaches over 300 meters), Likely Teleportation (Can seemingly pop out of no where without any sounds of vibrations, movement below or a underwater silhouette), Regeneration (Can regenerate/Rebuild Its body parts such as it’s shell exterior, it can regenerate it back in a few minutes), Thermographic Vision (It uses this to see still living creatures’ Heat even from the inside of something, And pretty much it’s entire vision) Water Manipulation (Can use its underwater roar, to create short-duration Water Spouts, Of at-least a minute), Attack Reflection (Can deflect or reflect attacks such as magic explosives, Plasma and others that are below the power of an X-53 bomba), Resistance (Type 1, 3, 4, 5, 7), Flight (Type 1) (Can unbelievably Jump Out Of The Water at great heights, this is one of the reasons for the aircraft disappearances), Immortality (Type 1 and 3) Attack Potency: Small Town Level (Due to Sheer size, Just falling will destroy an entire town even the shockwave Of the impact), potentially Large Town Level Speed: Athletic Human Reaction Speed, Normal Human Attack Speed, Superhuman Travel and Combat Speed Lifting Strength: Class K (with its jaw only it can use it to grab a yacht from the water and lift it into the air before drowning it below) Striking Strength: Small Town Class (I single tail slap can sink or break a ship in half) Durability: City Level, Large Building Level (Exposed And Vulnerable skin) Stamina: GodLike (Does Not sleep for at-least 3 weeks, and then wake up 5 days later) Range: Standard Melee Range Likely Higher Intelligence: Animalistic (Often sticks to a predatory Animal instinct, and attacks when hungry or provoked) Standard Equipment: None Notable Weakness: X-53 Bomba or Any explosives more powerful than that, except magic (Because the power of an X-53, equal to it or higher can break its shell and armour and become vulnerable to kill) Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Trivia * Inspired by the Reaper leviathan from Subnautica * A patch for the theories about what caused some of the ships and planes disappearances * Cannot leave the Bermuda Triangle to an unbreakable barrier Category:Tier 7 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Water Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:SuperNatural Category:Monsters